


Missed Me Kiss Me

by pabospoiler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically just lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabospoiler/pseuds/pabospoiler
Summary: Soonyoung has had a long day at work and misses his boyfriend a lot. He comes home to find said boyfriend cooking dinner and much kissing ensues.





	Missed Me Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may or may not recognize my url, yes I am that one crazy SoonSeok fangirl constantly screaming about the lack of SoonSeok fics. So much so that I have taken it upon myself to start writing for them and I ended up writing this because I wanted to self indulge in the pure fluff that is SoonSeok.This is my first time writing a story in over 8 years so please excuse the noobness =.= Also, I would like to thank naegahosh for helping me beta! It's honestly such an honor for a small fry like me to get my work checked over by a big fry like you :333 I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism!
> 
> P.S. I am not responsible for any cavities that may occur from reading this :)))

Soonyoung inhaled deeply as he closed the door behind him, a waft of rotisserie chicken filling his nose. His face broke into a grin as he realized that Seokmin was already home making dinner.

“Seokmin I’m home!” Soonyoung called out. He scrambled to take off his shoes before skidding into the kitchen area. Seokmin was at the sink, washing some dishes with a Hello Kitty apron tied around him. Soonyoung had gotten it for Seokmin as a joke but Seokmin loved it nonetheless, always wearing it whenever he was cooking.

Soonyoung padded his way towards Seokmin, stopping to steal a piece of the sliced up chicken before wrapping his arms around Seokmin’s waist, his head barely able to hook over Seokmin’s shoulder.

“I swear you keep getting taller every day. Soon I won’t be able to even reach your shoulder,” Soonyoung grumbled with a small pout. Seokmin chuckled as he continued to wipe down a cutting board.

“Maybe you’re just getting shorter hyung.” Soonyoung could hear the grin in his voice, making him pout even more.

“I’m kidding. But hey, maybe that means when we’re old and wrinkly, I’ll shrink more than you!”

“…I don’t think it works like that Minnie,” Soonyoung deadpanned, lifting his head off Seokmin’s shoulder and burying it in between his shoulder blades instead. He could feel Seokmin shifting to accommodate to the extra weight.

“Why not grandma?” Seokmin asked in his grandpa voice. Soonyoung grinned, switching to his grandma voice to match Seokmin.

“Because, you have to always be taller than me. How else are you going to be able to protect me if you’re smaller than me? And plus, I like being the small spoon so you can’t shrink more than me.”

“Ah I see, then I guess I have no choice but to stay tall and strong to protect you,” Seokmin responded before abruptly turning around, breaking Soonyoung’s backhug.

“Oh are you-“ Soonyoung started to ask but found himself cut off as Seokmin backed him into the island, trapping him with both arms surrounding his waist. Seokmin leaned in to give Soonyoung a chaste kiss, pulling back with a blinding grin.

“I missed you today,” Seokmin said softly, brushing a hand against Soonyoung’s cheek.

“Me too,” Soonyoung breathed out, wrapping his hands behind Seokmin’s neck before pulling him down for another short kiss. They broke apart when the oven timer went off. Seokmin went to pull on some oven mitts before pulling out a tray of sweet potatoes from the oven.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Soonyoung asked, eyes lit up with excitement over today’s dinner menu. Seokmin chuckled as he maneuvered his way to the dining table, careful not to burn himself on the tray.

“Hm I don’t think so, maybe you should remind me.” Seokmin made his way back to Soonyoung, opening up his arms. Soonyoung fell into his embrace, head resting against his chest.

“I love you so much, sometimes I think my heart will explode because there’s too much love,” Soonyoung mumbled, enjoying the warmth emanating from Seokmin’s body. Seokmin tightened the hug, practically squeezing the life out of Soonyoung.

“I love you too hyung, can you feel how fast my heart still beats for you? Even though we’ve been together for two years now I still can’t help but feel giddy when I’m with you.” Soonyoung turned his head so that he could put his ear against Seokmin’s chest, and indeed, it was beating incredibly fast.

“What do you love about me Minnie?” Soonyoung asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Seokmin grinned at the prospect of naming all the things he loved about Kwon Soonyoung.

“I love your eyes.” Seokmin leaned down to leave a kiss right above his brow. Soonyoung closed his eyes.

“Nose.” Soonyoung felt a peck on the tip of his nose.

“Lips.” Soonyoung puckered his lips but no kiss came. He opened his eyes to see that Seokmin had taken out his phone which was currently being pointed at him.

“Hey!” Soonyoung pouted, “Where’s my kiss?”

“Hmm I don’t know what you’re talking about, I already gave you kisses,” Seokmin teased, pulling away from Soonyoung.

“Hmph, and here I thought you missed me,” Soonyoung crossed his arms, feigning hurt. Seokmin fiddled with his phone for a bit before showing Soonyoung his phone. His lock screen was now a picture of Soonyoung with puckered lips, as if he was about to kiss the camera.

“I did miss you! And now every time I miss you, I can just look at my phone and get a kiss,” Seokmin smiled his signature smile, eyes turned up into crescent moons. Soonyoung lightly slapped Seokmin’s chest at the amount of grease.

“If you get to have one of me then I get to have one of you,” Soonyoung whipped out his phone. “Now pucker up!” he commanded. Seokmin laughed but obliged, closing his eyes and mimicking Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung quickly snapped a picture, pecked Seokmin’s lips, and then ran away giggling. “Finally got my kiss!” he sang out, running to their bedroom.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one giving out kisses!” Seokmin playfully shouted, engaging in the small chase Soonyoung had started.

“You gotta catch me first if you want to give me a kiss!” Soonyoung hollered back, shutting and locking the door behind him. A light thud could be heard against door as Seokmin ran into it.

“Soonie-ya, let me in~” Seokmin called through the door. Oh no, Seokmin had pulled the Soonie card. Soonyoung always melted whenever Seokmin called him that. Especially when he would call him in _that_ voice. Soonyoung sighed, mentally preparing himself.

“You missed your chance~ should’ve kissed me while you could’ve,” Soonyoung sang out, trying his best not to give in.

“Soonie-yaaaa~” Seokmin whined. “I’m sorry~ I was going to but then you caught me taking the picture so I couldn’t.” Soonyoung took a deep breath. He could already feel his resolve crumbling.

“Really?” His hand went towards the door knob.

“Really.” He barely heard Seokmin’s whispered reply. It was as if Seokmin knew he was going to open the door because the second Soonyoung unlocked it, the door bursted open and Seokmin tumbled in, pushing Soonyoung down onto the bed.

“Guess you caught me.” Soonyoung looked up at Seokmin who had encased him once again.

“Guess I did. Time to claim my prize.” Seokmin leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Soonyoung’s plush lips. They slowly moved their lips against each other, basking in the feeling of each other’s heat. Soonyoung pulled away first to get some air.

“It’s not fair, you can hold your breath way longer than me since you can sing,” he pouted.

“But you can last much longer when we do _it_ since you can dance,” Seokmin wriggled his eyebrows. Soonyoung blushed. They hadn’t done _it_ in a while.

“Shall we test your theory Lee Seokmin?”

“Hm maybe after we eat. I think all the food is cold by now,” Soonyoung’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food. “I think your tummy agrees,” Seokmin laughed. He got up holding his hand out for Soonyoung to grab. Soonyoung reached out and took his hand, only to pull him back onto the bed.

“One more kiss first? I really really really missed you today Minnie,” Soonyoung fluttered his eyes. Seokmin cupped Soonyoung’s face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

“There, you got your kiss. Now time for dinner!”

“Minnie is mean, Minnie tricked Soonie twice in less than half an hour today,” Soonyoung pretended to be mad, turning his back against Seokmin. He felt Seokmin hug him from behind, head placed onto his shoulder.

“Minnie is sorry, Minnie just wants to eat dinner with Soonie quickly so that they can hurry and,” Seokmin smiled slyly, lowering his tone to a hush, “have some fun.”

Soonyoung flushed a deep red.

“L-let’s go eat. I’m starving!” Sometimes Soonyoung hated the amount of control Seokmin had over him. He would always go and say things like that and the next thing Soonyoung knew, he was like putty beneath his fingers.

“Let’s,” Seokmin chuckled, lacing his fingers with Soonyoung. “By the way, I really really really missed you today too.” He reached over to press another kiss against Soonyoung, this time on his lips. Soonyoung smiled into the kiss.

“I guess every time we miss each other we get a kiss. I should miss you more often.” They both laughed, foreheads pressed against each other.

“So does that mean if I miss you all the time, we can constantly kiss?”

“Hm, I’ll have to think about it,” Soonyoung quickly pecked Seokmin’s lips. “Now let’s go eat. I’ve been craving chicken this whole week!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a sequel to this...detailing their, ahem, after dinner "fun" :))))


End file.
